Sweetened Vanilla Coffee
by Vanoria-Nagato
Summary: As Mint's depression starts to show, Vanilla H. is trying to figure out just how to cheer up her close friend, though it seems harder than it seems. As Mint's true feelings start to show, will Vanilla finally relieve the girl's hardships? Or just dig a deeper wound in her heart? Game-based, includes Shojou-ai, continuation from Saddened Mint Candy.


**Prequel: s/7759074/1/Saddened_Mint_Candy**

**Remember to read the prequel first guys :D**

Sweetened Vanilla Coffee

"Angel-Tai! GO!"

"Hai! (Yes!)" It was supposed to be a normal battle against the rebellious pirates, but something didn't seem right that day… "WAHAHHAAAHAA!~ Ne-ne! This is so fun! I should have attacked these Angel people instead of those weak military idiots!" The girl was laughing manically in her elite ship. "They were SO boring! I only had to command just a FEW of my ships and they all exploded into little bits! Waha! Tanoshi!(This is fun!)"

The battle had quickly ended when the sign was given. "Angel-tai! Retreat!" The girls had done what they were told to returned to the Elle Cior. "EH! OI! OI! Where the hell are you going! I was still having fun!" The girl whined in anticipation. "OI! Are you really leaving! FINE! You were getting all beat up anyway!" The large fleet disappeared in the depths of space.

"Ah~ That was hard~" Milfeulle-san whimpered as she got out of her Angel frame. "Oi, Mint, are you feeling alright? You look like you're troubled recently" Forte-san asked. Everyone stared silently hoping for an answer. Finally she gave a reply with a smile, "Ora?(Huh) Forte-san, you don't have to worry about me, and no one else either, so…"

"Goto!(WAIT!) What are you talking about Mint? You were barely flying out there!" Ranpha-san sharply remarked. "Umm, R-Ranpha-san…" I didn't want them to fight… Mint looked upset, though she was smiling, she always did… She always kept a happy or straight face in almost any situation, but I can tell she's hurt. "Ranpha-san, I'm just having a bad day today, it's not like I " She kept her smile, she was lying. "Oh really? Then ask Milfie, Vanilla, and Chitose, they know it too" Ranpha-san looked angry, she tended to get frustrated quickly but I can't do anything.

Mint looked surprise with Ranpha-san's argument. She faced Milfie-san and then asked, "Ne-ne, Milfie-san, I'm not acting differently at all right?" She was denying so much that she was troubled, I wonder why. "Urr, well, Mint actually looks really sad about something recently…" Mint ears perked up slightly in surprise. "Like, a few days ago when everyone was going to eat cake together, you said you didn't want too, even though I made your favourite kind…" Milfie-san looked down at her feet. "I also agree with Milfie-senpai" Chitose-san had continued with a stern face.

"Lately, Mint-senpai has been avoiding us and making many excuses, like having a stomach ache, or feeling very tired. It's becoming more often everyday…" Chitose-san looked worried, even though she was new to the Angel-tai, she could even tell Mint's strange behaviours. Mint looked at everyone distressingly. Eventually her gaze met me.

At that moment when our eyes met, she quickly looked at the floor looking even more distressed. We heard someone running towards us who was Commander Takuto Mayers. As usual he kept a relaxed face even in hard situations. "Good job everyone! You did well out there!" He gave a big smile as everyone started talking as if nothing happened, everyone except Mint… Tact-san is very good at lifting the atmosphere but it didn't seem to help Mint. Tact-san approached Mint, even though he was able to help everyone with their problems, I didn't feel like he was able to help now.

"Mint, you did really well out there but try harder next time, okay? Also if you have any problems just tell us, we're your friends." Mint remained silent. "Haah…" Tact-san sighed, even though he didn't look like it, he was trying to get Mint to feel better. His voice was able to make you calm down and feel happy, but Mint still didn't lift her head. "Ummm… Mint…" I finally approached her, I saw one of her ears tilt slightly to my direction. I wasn't able to stay quiet anymore. "Mint, if you feel any problems, you can talk about it… You can come to the infirmary if you want… Um… It's bad for your body if you have a lot of stress so…" I had said quite a lot, even though I usually don't, but I was really concerned.

"…" Mint remained silent. "So… if you feel weird about something…" I wanted her to know she could share her feelings with us, but I was cut off. "So… If I feel like a weirdo… what should I do…?" Mint had asked something I didn't understand. "Eh?" This doesn't seem right, I felt as if she wanted to push us away. "Well, I'm fine, so I'll be going now, I have some business to attend to." Mint smiled and lifted her head. She turned and left the hangar. Everyone stood still, they all had very depressed expressions for not doing anything. It was a sad feeling, being left out.

"So… Mint is acting weird recently…?" Cera-sensei was drinking her coffee while sitting in her bed. "Yes…" I sat next to the bed tending the sick doctor. Cera-sensei had suddenly caught a cold, so the infirmary was closed for today. "Vanilla, you know… I can work now, I mean my cold is gone thanks to you and your nano-machines" She smiled to reassure that she was alright. "No, you should rest, the nano-machines may not completely heal your body" The little furry creature that resembled a Space Rabbit was my Nano-machine. It was sitting on my shoulder. The Nano-machines were able to heal sicknesses, poison, and injuries. Very few people could use them, even though anyone was able to, but they must concentrate and control their feelings, if not, the Nano-machines will not perform properly or become erratic.

"Hmmm… But it really is a problem… Mint I mean…" Sensei drunk her coffee pleased, "As always, Vanilla's coffee is the best!~" Cera-sensei showed a carefree smile. "I think you should try again Vanilla" She looked reassuringly at me. "Me?"

"Yes, after all, Vanilla is the closest to Mint than all of the other Angels", she took another sip of her coffee in enjoyment. "I-I am…?" The statement had suddenly questioned me, was I really that close to her? "Huh? You're not?" She looked very surprised, as if she had realized something extraordinary. "I always you too were best of friends, since Mint looks really happy to see you all the time," did Mint really? I had seen her smiling countless times, but I did not think that were that close. "I thought you two were like lost siblings or even long missed childhood friends!"

The field was covered in white flower petals from the tree on top of the hill, "Vanilla… I want to see you again…" A girl standing by the tree looked at the beautiful scenery, Mint-nee-san…? Is that really you?" Another girl in a summer dress and summer hat carried a suitcase. "Vanilla? I thought I would never see you ever again! I had been thinking about you ever since you left!" "Mint-nee-san! I missed you also so much!" The two girls embraced under the beautiful sunset of the blooming tree.

"Yeah, yeah, something like that! Ahahahahaha!" The fantasy that Cera-sensei had just thought of, finished, with me wondering if Cera-sensei thought my life was a Shojou-Manga plotline. "Heheh, just kidding!~ But I do think that Vanilla IS the closest to Mint all-in-all." She smiled and finished the remaining of her coffee.

The hallway seemed longer than I had remembered, the day was grudgingly long and depressing due to the morning's battle, and seeing Mint in that state of mind. I decided to go see if she was alright, even though she might just brush me off and say she's fine. She obviously wasn't. I walked down the hallway, going to Mint's room, where Ehcarus-san sat outside crying.

Ehcarus-san was new to the Elisoir, hired as an engineer by the military. He studied Lost Technology and was highly skilled with building machines, and ships. He was supposedly fascinated by flying ships and wanted to create himself the perfect one, one that would compete with the Angel frames. He studies the controls and basics of the Angel frames, saying to complete his dream, he must study and know everything about them to create the perfect ship. When we had first met him, he arrived on the Elisoir with a ship that he had created himself. Suprisingly, we found out that Ehcarus-san was one of Mint's past suitor and the two were friends when they were children. Ehcarus-san seemed to love Mint (but Mint recognised him in the 'just friend' category), and still does but any arranges with relationships for Mint was cancelled after her father seemed to accept Mint's own decisions.

I approached the crying male, as he looked up with crying puppy eyes (which were quite convincing). "V-Vanilla-chan…" Ehcarus-san sniffled, trying to stop his never-ending tears. As though he tried to quite brave and masculine, he was actually quite sensitive about what people thought about him and if it concerned Mint's safety and feelings. He must have come to check up on her but couldn't find her in her room. "Ehcarus-san… Why are you crying so much?" He wiped his eyes

with his forearm, he showed a very composed yet sad expression. "I wanted to cheer up Mint-Ojou when she came back to her room, but it seems that she still hasn't returned… I've been waiting here the whole time and I was starting to wonder if something really bad happened." He looked away. But if he was here the whole time waiting for Mint, that meant Mint hadn't returned to her room since the battle.

"I knew Mint-Ojou wasn't acting like herself recently but this depression state of hers seems to be different than the other ones she expressed." I was surprised, Ehcarus-san seemed to know quite a lot about Mint, yet he did not know what could make her this sad. "I thought it would just a passing, but instead it kinda grew over time…" Mint usually kept things to herself but this didn't seem like her usual of keeping herself quiet. "And you don't know what's going on…?"

"No, I'm sorry… If you excuse me…" He got up and left, probably going to stay in his room for a while to think, that's what he usually did when he was troubled. 'I see… so even Ehcarus-san doesn't know…' I sighed, something which I never do.

"Nyaor~" I heard a cry of a cat. I looked to my left, and there was a black cat with a red collar on its neck, it also had a red ribbon on its tail. The red collar had a bell, I wondered how I hadn't noticed the cat if the bell was ringing. I stooped down and pet it, it purred in delight. If only animals were as predictable as people, I could easily tell what the cat is like. It was a trickster who loved to play. Acting innocent but wasn't, as also compassionate and loyal but could easily run away from them somehow. That's what I felt from the cat, a mysterious black cat.

"You wouldn't know where Mint is right now, would you?" Its ear flinched, I pulled away my hand from its furry face. "Follow quick" The cat had quickly ran to the other end of the corridor. Did the cat speak to me? It couldn't possibly but I did feel as if the cat wants me to follow it. The cat swifted around the corners as I followed. I had to run most of the way to follow the strange cat. It was a very strange cat, I'm wondering if it was even supposed to be on the Elisior. For one, the Whale Room had no cats, especially one that had a collar and a ribbon. The collar and ribbon indicated that it was a pet of someone, but no animals, other than the ones in the Whale room, were allowed to be inside the Elisior. And the cat's eyes… were red crimson similar to the colour of both the ribbon and collar. The cat's aura was enchanting, yet dangerous.

The cat quickly leaded me towards the Lounge room, one of Mint's usual meeting spot. As I entered the Lounge, the cat that was leading me, was gone. It was as if it had teleported to another place or vanished into air. As I tried to look for the mysterious creature, I found a girl at her usual table, head on table. I quickly approached her, to make sure nothing serious or wrong had happened. The girl was sleeping, with her face facing her left side with her arms over the table's surface.

Mint's face was not calm or rested, a sign of bad mental status, as also meaning, she wasn't having a very nice dream. She seemed slightly troubled as I inspected her worryingly. "You aren't alright at all are you… Mint…" I mumbled to myself, why couldn't I help my friend? As soon as I spoke those words I heard a faint whisper from the sleeping girl, "Va…nilla…" My name was called out from the girl, and instead of a restrained expression, she became more relaxed.

I inspected her face once again, trying to make sure that she was truly asleep and that what I saw was not a trick that my eyes had played me. I came up with a hypothesis that people may talk to others in their sleep. I might as well try, "Mint…" I whispered into the girl's ear once more, hoping a response. "Vanilla…" Mint mumbled. I was right, but then again, it depends on different people. 'Something I could use for self-therapy for patients who need it…' Eh? Is that why you did that? To test if it works? 'Um, yes, would there be any other reason for me to do that narrator?' …I thought it was start of new feelings… 'Excuse me, but what do mean by that?' Uhhh… forget what I said, okay, continuing with the storyline!~

It's alright for Mint to sleep for a while, she seems tired lately. I decided to leave the sleeping girl alone. Though I have some work to do around the ship so I can't stay here just waiting for her to wake up, also if she slept here, she might catch a cold. I started thinking about options. There's A, waking her up, but I already said that she should rest. B, wait here until she wakes up or until the lounge closes, but that might take up too much time. C, carry her back to her room, but I'm not sure if I can carry her, not disturb her, or even unlock the lock to her room. D, ask Ehcaraus or the rest of Angel-tai to watch her, but I might aggravate them for doing work. And there was E, somehow taking care of her yet, being somewhere else at the same time.

The idea had struck me, and I ran quickly to the Infirmary. I entered the pass code, and entered. Today, due to Cera-sensei's cold, the infirmary was closed, but thankfully I was able to use the code Sensei had told me earlier about. I walked into the dark room and went to the cupboards. I had to stand on my toes to open them though, since I'm only 132 cm tall (4'3''). I reached for the timer that was on one of the lower shelves. The timer had been used infrequently but was sometimes used for making coffee. I also grabbed one of the spare blankets, it would be bad if Mint got a cold.

I turned to leave but I stopped in my tracks when I heard a certain sound in the infirmary. "Mew~" A black cat with red accessories was yet again in front of me. It sat on Cera-sensei's desk with its tail swaying side to side. It started to stomp its front paws on the desk, something was in front of it. It stared at me intentively, I approached to see what it wanted but the second I made a movement it quickly jumped off the desk and sprinted out the infirmary door. It was strange enough for me to see the mysterious cat again, but to see it in a locked room and I had not noticed was very peculiar. I decided to forget the cat, but the thing it wanted me to look at, or in this case, use…?

On the desk was a small notepad and a pen. What could be so interesting about these items? As I picked the tiny notepad, I suddenly had an urge to rip one of the pages out, which I did. I stared at the small piece of paper that I held between my thumb and index finger. As I looked at the paper for a few seconds, I wondered if I should write a note to the peacefully sleeping girl. I wanted to cheer her up, but I was not sure how, what kind of sentence should I write? I eventually came to two phrases that were most childish. As if my body moving by its own, I quickly picked up the pen with my right hand and quickly wrote down the words that I just thought of. The words that seemed childish were in black.

'Don't give up! Try your best, Mint!' The phrase itself did not make sense and I knew, yet I still wrote it down. I was slightly embarrassed to see this kind of grammar error and to actually write a note to her anyway. But it might, just might, cheer her up…? I sighed, wondering if it really was better if I gave this to her. I then glanced at the blanket and cooking timer. 'Mint would also have to return these things to the infirmary but she wouldn't know that and would probably go around the Elisior trying to return it but not knowing where…' I sighed and decided to put another message on the note. I wrote down the message on the other side, I even read it over a couple of times to make sure there were not any errors. I found none, and left the infirmary with the blanket, timer, and note.

I put the blanket carefully on the sleeping girl and set the timer for about 30 minutes. I put both the note and the timer carefully on the table trying to not make a lot of noise. I turned to leave the quiet lounge where no one but me and the sleeping girl were present. Taking a few steps, I looked back at Mint, she was sleeping most peacefully. I continued my leave, hoping that my friend would soon be able to smile genuinely instead of her fake smiles.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Hhmmmmm? Hey! Hey! Hey! What's with you guys all of the sudden? You seem way better than before all of a sudden! Waahaahhhahahahaa! Tanoshi! Tanoshi! (This is fun!) Ne-ne! I didn't think you guys were so strong!" The same girl the Angel-tai had fought the previous day had reappeared with an army of ships. This time, we did not struggle in our fight, but were quite strong. "Huh…? What the hell…? You already took down all my ships? HAHAHAHAHHAAA! Looks like you improved quite a lot from last time! Especially that blue ship! Well I'll have to go if I don't wanna die! SEE YA!" The girl left in her giant ship instantly.

Waiting us at the hangar was Ehcaraus-san, he seemed quite glad to see Mint, but he stayed his position and kept silent. As we had gathered in the hangar, our Commander Takuto-san Mayers had arrived with a glad smile on his face. "Hey! You girls did really good out there! Especially… You!" He grabbed Mint and tussled her hair happily. "You! We were worried about ya! Ah Mint! You were good out there!" Mint whined, "Ah! Takuto-san!"

Soon after that, Takuto-san and Milfie started talking like always, Ranpha-san and Forte-san were talking about dinner. As for me, Ehcaraus-san had asked both me and Chitose-san about piloting the Angel frames. He took notes and listened quite carefully, he said any information about them would help his research.

As I look somewhere else, I saw Mint staring in my direction. I stared at her, she was staring at me, surely. She seemed to realize I was looking at her, and her reaction was quite strange to me. Her ears flapped rapidly and she looked quite flustered. Her face was slightly red. She showed a somewhat awkward smile while her face turned even more red. The smile was awkward, but it was sincere. Did that mean her depression state was finished…? I smiled back, in return to hers. Mint seemed quite shocked and her blush had reached from ear to ear now. She quickly ran out of the hangar.

Everyone started murmuring about if there was anything wrong with Mint's behaviour. Even though she looked fine… Was she really…? I had also noticed that Mint seemed to react strangely whenever I was around. It wasn't a feeling of hate, but I still wasn't sure for sure.

Hmm… I lay in my bed, unable to sleep. I was still worried about Mint's condition, she looked so sad yesterday, yet today she was full of joy and happiness. It was weird, and I had read some medical books about these conditions and none of them clarified anything to me. I got out of my bed and left my room.

Walking might help me fall back to sleep, or at least try to make sense of something. I never really had trouble falling asleep, I was usually quite tired from working all day. I was tired and I did want to sleep, but Mint's current condition had worried me. It seemed fine, but if what Ehcarus-san had said about depression state that lasted for a long time, then it was possible that it lasted for maybe a week or two. It wouldn't be logical to suddenly be cheerful after a growing depression if nothing had really happened. Possibly some kind of denying that whatever happened ever took place.

…Footsteps were heard around the corner of the hallway. The footsteps were quiet and subtle. I turned around the corner to see who the night walker was. Ears risen due to surprise, the sae girl who I was worried about stood in front of me in surprise. "Ah…Vanilla…" She stood there with her head down, did I really cause grief to her? "Mint…? Umm… what are you doing here…?" I carefully asked the question, she seemed strange again. "Hoh…?" She lifted her head and cocked it to one side with a smile. A genuine smile.

"I could ask Vanilla the same thing~" Her voice seemed to have a cheerful ring to it. "Er…I couldn't sleep…" I murmured. "Hmm… I couldn't either~" The girl closed her eyes still with a smile on her face. Her eyes opened and put her hand on her chin, as if thinking something. After the small silence, she spoke cheerfully once again, "Hmm…Want to walk around for a little bit?"

The darkness had hardly helped the awkward silence. The only sounds were our footsteps down the hallway. Even though I'm guessing that she said that we should walk around a bit, she seemed to like the silence. Should I ask her…? It has been bothering me a while so I guess I will. "Mint?" I looked to my left, the girl was still cheerful. "Hmmm? Nantesho?~ (What is it)" Mint replied with a smile, which made me slightly uneasy. "Are you… really alright?" She seemed quite surprised about my question. "Yes, of course why would you say that?" She smiled, this time it was fake. I gripped the wrist of her right hand and made her face me. "V-Vanilla? W-What are you-?"

"Izotski…(Liar)" When I looked into her eyes, I could tell… She was lying. It was true that she was better, but she was still hiding something. Mint seemed shocked, but said nothing. Her expression was stern as she stared at me, but her face then changed into a distressed one. She shifted her eyes the other way, avoiding my stare. "Vanilla… Could you let go of me…?" I was startled by her question, I had held onto her wrist quite tight. I slowly started to release the girl, but quickly reclaimed a grip, more tightly than before.

I shook my head in response to her plead, "If I let go, Mint will run away" Still avoiding my look, her face looked bitter, a sign that I was right. "Please…?" The girl whispered in a sad tone. I shook my head once again, "Only if Mint tells me what's wrong" I was slightly frustrated. I disliked the idea of being locked out of someone's life, but I hated it when I was not able to do anything. "Vanilla will hate me if I say…"

"No, I won't. I want to know what's bothering Mint. We're friends, so I won't hate Mint, and even if I do, it'll be my fault" I put some strength into my voice, hoping that she will eventually answer me. "I l-lik-! No… I love someone…" I blinked, Mint's eyes were still averting mine, she looked as if ashamed in herself. Words that I would have never had thought of were spoken from the girl in front of me. I would have never thought that she would put on that kind of expression together with those words. "…Why would I hate you if you like someone?"

"…Because the person I like is wrong…" She once again seemed quite saddened to answering my interrogation. "It doesn't matter does it? I won't hate Mint just because she likes someone" I felt slightly guilty making this girl say these things even when she does not want to. She faced me with a sad smile. "Well, there is also something else that is bothering me…" She said quite cautiously, like an animal stalking its bigger prey. "I want to thank someone for helping me out the other day…"

"I-Is that so…" My grip on Mint's wrist loosened slightly, still feeling bad. "Uh-huh~ And I'm pretty sure it was Vanilla who put that blanket on me… Right?~" Her voice chimed as if teasing me. "How did you know?" I'm pretty sure no one had saw my actions the previous day, and I was sure she was asleep. "I kinda found out on my own, but now I want to thank you~" This behaviour was strange to what I knew of Mint. She was playful in away than I had not known she was capable of. "Close your eyes, I'll give you a 'thank-you' gift…" Gift…? I had done nothing that special.

"Why? Aren't you using that as an excuse to run away, Mint? Also, I don't see anything." I didn't believe her words, the moment I close my eyes, Mint will escape my grasp and run. She looked disapprovingly at my response, and scoffed, "Fine! I'll just give it to you now!" Her instant motion was swift and I had not even suspected it.

My eyes had widened in surprise as the only thing I saw in front of me was Mint's closed eyes and her blue hair swayed (though it was hard to see in the dark). I felt something on my lips, something against them, it felt ticklish. My right hand slightly twitched, and I had completely released the girl's right arm. The strange feeling on my lips only lasted for about ten seconds, and the girl had withdrawn to her previous spot with a shy smile.

I stared at nothing while I put my right hand over my mouth. The strange gift that Mint had given me was, "A kiss, that was your gift". I felt heat rise to my face, as also my heart racing. Mint chuckled shyly as she lightly scratched her cheek, "Ehehehehe… That was my first so I didn't really know how to do it, but it was also yours wasn't it?" I nodded, still my hand covering my mouth. "Sorry… I guess I actually took something instead of giving right…?" She also seemed embarrassed about the kiss telling from her reaction. "U-umm, Mint…" I managed to stutter out some words, "Hmm?" Mint's back faced me, while she looked at the ceiling.

"Why… a-a kiss…?" I had still not calmed down enough, though my heart seemed to slow and I was able to breathe normally again. The girl turned her body and looked at me confused, "What do you mean…?" She asked as her head cocked to one side. "I-I mean why did you kiss me?" She blinked and then her playful expression turned to annoyance. "Huh…? I'm surprised, Vanilla is quite, what was the word?" She thought for a moment and her sour expression turned childish again, "Ah! That's it! Vanilla is quite dense!" Eh? I'm… dense?

Mint ran a few metres and stopped to turn, "I would have only kissed someone who I liked!" She then smiled and ran back to the direction of her room. I blinked and stared at the dark hallway, trying to make sense of what was going on.

I started counting the strange situations and behaviours of Mint She flustered and usually ran away when I was near. After she found out that I was the one who put the blanket over her when she was sleeping, she was quite happy. She seems to like (or as she said, 'love') someone, but feels like she shouldn't have these feelings for some reason. She also seemed quite pleased when I said I would never hate her and when she talked about a 'gift' for me. Also the last thing, which was her saying that she would only kiss a person that she would like. I studied the 5 strange signs as I walked down the hallway, I then realized what Mint had meant by 'dense'.

I stood in place for about 5 minutes or so, confused and trying to wonder if I could do anything in this kind of situation I had never experienced before. I had not realized it until after I thinking for it a while, but I'm guessing it was supposed to be obvious. The person that made Mint depressed, flustered, happy, and fall in love with, was none other than, me. Me, Vanilla H., who does not know a single thing about relationships, especially with two girls, and especially when its one-sided and the other is unsure of what to do, has to figure out how to deal this current situation between myself and Mint Blamanche.

I finally reached my room in still a shocked state, I lay down and looked at the plain ceiling. I wondered why I was the one that Mint liked, it was hard to think about it. We were both girls, and were close friends. Mint was severely depressed for days for liking me, and was happy when I did the most slightest thing. She liked me more than a friend, but what did I think of her? My conclusion was a sister, the Angel-tai and the entire Elisior was like family to me. But Mint liked me more than that, she wanted to have a different relationship than family, she wanted what was similar to Tact-san's and Milfie's relationship. A couple. I decided to do something either way and got out of my bed, I started brewing something.

I sighed as I sat on the edge of my bed, thinking of what I had just done was the biggest mistake of my life. First, I was born, then I had stopped growing at a certain age, then I fell in love with an innocent kind girl, and now I had kissed her and confessed (sort of) to her. What am I to do? Vanilla had obviously no feelings for me what was the point of the kiss! I think I traumatized her or something, its either that or she still didn't get it. If she didn't, she was just too innocent or too slow, maybe its better that way.

"NYAOR~" I suddenly heard a voice outside my bedroom, the voice was unknown to me. As I looked at the doorway, there was a note slipped under it, which was probably under there for a few seconds or so. I grabbed the folded note and opened the door, there at the entrance was a tray. On the tray was a tea cup with dark liquid steaming in it. I carefully picked the tray and put it down on my counter, as I sat on my bed opening the note.

"Nya~ geez~ That girl just day dreams all day, nya~ If I hadn't said something, she wouldn't have noticed the note or the drink that Vanilla had dropped off, nya~ Baka, baka Mint." A black cat walked down the hallway with her tail in the air swaying back and forth. It had a red ribbon, as also a red collar with a bell, making a ringing sound. The cat walked into one of the Angel's bedroom as the door slid silently. The creature stretched its legs with a yawn and went to sleep in a very traditionally oriented room right next to where her owner was sleeping.

'Please enjoy.' Reading the note carefully, over and over again to make sure my eyes were not tricking me. I felt my face turning red. Really… Vanilla is trying to hard, making me cheer up. I smiled sadly as I wondered also what the heck had broke the disturbance from before. It sounded like a feline of some sort, but I remember that it was not seen in sight when looked out my doorway.

I picked the cup off the tray and inspected the drink. It smelled lovely. I drank a sip, it wasn't too much to my liking, it was coffee. Yet it had a slightly different taste to it. Besides the bitterness, another taste had surprised me. Like what I heard in books and stories, it was like love, it tasted Bitter-sweet.

**So… How was it? :D Anyway, I included a small summary of Ehcarus, cause he's my OC and also MartialArtsMaster asked about him too so yeah. The cat here is also an OC that I added cause I hate Ehcarus (people shouldn't hate their own OCs its sad but I can) but can u guess who's room the cat was in? :D **

**Prequel: s/7759074/1/Saddened_Mint_Candy**

**thanks for reading, and please review! –Vanoria Nagato**


End file.
